Interpolation of signals is widespread in fields such as image processing and communication. Accordingly, much effort has been expended in the development of methods and systems to perform the necessary interpolation. But this interpolation will generally occur digitally, i.e., either the desired amount of interpolation is a digital value and/or the signals being interpolated are digital signals. Surprisingly little development has occurred regarding the interpolation of analog signals.
This difference in the prior art between the development for interpolation of digital signals vs. the development for interpolation of analog signals is understandable given the widespread nature of digital systems. However, even in digital systems such as those used for digital communications, the need arises for interpolation of analog signals such as that which occurs in adaptive timing control and recovery schemes. Existing analog signal interpolators have proven to be inappropriate for use in these schemes because they typically provide non-linear interpolation that is subject to gain variation. However, linear interpolation is often required and is essential when implemented in adaptive timing control and recovery techniques.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved techniques and devices for the linear interpolation of analog signals.